


As a hello

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you say "I love you""As a hello"





	

Alex groaned as she reread the out of order sign hastily attached to the elevator doors.  
Her day had been awful, had been heartbreaking, had been soul destroying. And now she had five flights of stairs between her and her bed.  
Five flights of stairs between her and Maggie's soft pliant body.  
Alex could feel every muscle in her body protest with each step, could feel the ache settling in her heart as she remembered who they had lost that day, could feel the gash above her eyebrow throb under the harsh glow of the hallway lights.  
And not for the first time had Alex wished she had some of Karas power. Some of her strength.  
Pushing the door to the apartment she shared with Maggie closed Alex sagged against the solid wood, thankful for the support, thankful for the silence that encased her being.  
Because Alex had spent the afternoon listening to screams of terror and cries of pain and every other unimaginable horror.  
It hadn't been her worst day but it sure as hell made her top five.  
Glancing around the empty living room Alex prayed that Maggie had fallen asleep already, prayed that she wouldn't have to darken Maggie's world anymore with what had happened that day.  
Pushing off of the front door Alex groaned again as she slowly, painfully, made her way towards their bathroom.  
She needed to wash away the smell of blood and gunpowder residue. She needed to wash away her grief.  
Too stuck in her own head, in her own sorrow, that Alex almost missed the multiple lit candles that surrounded the steaming bath which was slightly overflowing with bubbles. She almost missed Maggie standing sheepishly in the middle of the room in nothing but one of her button downs and boxers. Almost.  
"Hey babe, Kara called. Told me it was a bad day, I'm sorry. So sorry." Maggie whispered, as if she were afraid she would break Alex if she spoke any louder.  
And all Alex could do was draw Maggie into a soft kiss, a 'thank god I have someone like you' kiss.  
"I love you" Alex spoke against Maggie's lips once she pulled back slightly. "I love you so much, stay with me?"  
"Of course my love, anything you need." Maggie slowly, gently, peels Alex's burnt and bloody clothes off piece by piece before helping guide Alex to the edge of the tub.  
It takes less than 10 minutes for Alex's muscles to relax fully, for her mind and body to start drifting off as Maggie holds her tight.  
As Maggie whispers that she's safe, that she's brave, that she's loved. 


End file.
